Paralogue 5: Wings of Justice/Supports
Justice and Knifez C Support *'Justice': Father! Oh man there is so much I want to ask you right now! *'Knifez': Ask away, I guess. *'Justice': Were you just watching me right there as I took out the training dummy from fifty feet in the air? *'Knifez': Was I supposed to be watching? *'Justice': Uh, yeah…you kinda were…but no matter! Did you notice that I trimmed my hair today so that it looks more like yours? *'Knifez': I wasn’t aware that you had changed anything, no. *'Justice': Okay, so no on the haircuts either. Got it. How about this? Are you watching me right now, father? I’m making a silly face! Isn’t that cool? *'Knifez': It’s a bit weird, honestly. *'Justice': I’ll stop being a bother now. I just wanted you to react in a good way and I failed so hard at that. *'Knifez': Hey, no one said you were being a bother. *'Justice': It’s okay. I got that you meant it. Looks like I can’t even please you here. *'Knifez': You’re a strange one, aren’t you? *'Justice': That’s what you always say! Fathers should be proud of their sons, not calling them strange! I can’t win with you! *'Knifez': …I stand by my comment. He’s a strange one. Justice and Rachel C Support *'Justice': Hey mom. *'Rachel': So he does speak to his mother. Good to know. *'Justice': Oh, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': It's alright. I totally understand that Knifez is more interesting than me. *'Justice': Oh no, it's not that at all! *'Rachel': Then what is it? *'Justice': I just kinda...grew up with you. You had to raise me alone, because dad died before I was born. *'Rachel': I see. I can definitely understand that growing up with someone makes one less inclined to speak to them. *'Justice': Yeah. Add that to the fact that you never had a negative thing to say about him, and it kind of got me really eager to meet him, and make him proud of me. *'Rachel': Oh, so I did nothing but talk him up, eh? Well, how does he stack compared to future-me's descriptions of him? *'Justice': He's as noble as I was told. He seems to get annoyed by me though. I'll get through to him, though. *'Rachel': Uh, sure. Hey, Justice? *'Justice': Yeah? *'Rachel': Don't forget to check in with me occasionally, okay? *'Justice': You got it mom. Kelsie and Janice C Support *'Kelsie': Why am I not surprised to see you hiding out here? *'Janice': Ugh, it’s you. Let me guess, they’re trying to get a prayer group going and you bolted? *'Kelsie': Not exactly. More like, trying to get a praise group about your mom going. *'Janice': Same thing. *'Kelsie': Very different thing, you dork. *'Janice': How dare you talk to me like that. *'Kelsie': You know I mean it in a friendly way. *'Janice': So you chose to ditch group time when it didn’t involve gods you don’t love? *'Kelsie': I chose to ditch it to see if anyone else did the same. And I’m not surprised that you did, not even a little bit. *'Janice': To be fair, I heard one person mention…her. And that told me it was no place for me to be. *'Kelsie': So people want someone to rally behind, and today they picked the Exalt of Waydrn. Would you be there if they picked someone else? *'Janice': Hell no. Mostly because she’d be there anyway. *'Kelsie': Here, let’s just drop the topic of your mom and appreciate the time we’ve got together right now. Just us two girls, hanging out in the trees. *'Janice': …I think I’d rather be with the praise group, honestly. Bohl and Augustus C Support *'Bohl': Oh! Augustus! You are here to make the jokes, yes? *'Augustus': If that’s what you’re wanting me to do, sure thing! *'Bohl': That was not the original intent? *'Augustus': Not exactly, but me making jokes is always a good time, so we can push what I wanted to do back a bit. *'Bohl': No, no, do what you wanted to make do with! *'Augustus': Okay there bud, if you insist! I’m gonna need you to think really hard on this one, so please don’t jumble your words too bad! *'Bohl': Er, hard thinking and word jumbling are same thing to Bohl. *'Augustus': C’mon dude, I know you can think and sound smart. There’s not that much happening in there at once, is there? *'Bohl': Sort of? Big problems with too much thinking. *'Augustus': But how am I supposed to make you into my wisecracking partner in crime if you’re not thinking straight? *'Bohl': …That is original intent? To make Bohl funny? *'Augustus': Sort of, yeah. *'Bohl': Oh, what a good idea to have been had! *'Augustus': So you work on those thoughts and those words, and once you’ve got it all straightened out we’re gonna make you almost as funny as me! Spencer and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': *sigh* If only there was someone who could talk to me and appreciate my charm and my looks. *'Spencer': Sighing loudly behind someone isn’t a way to start conversation. Nor is what you followed that sigh with. But how are you, Jayde? *'Jayde': Lonely. Miserable. The usual. *'Spencer': I don’t know how to react to that. Thanks for the honesty. *'Jayde': Oh, you want me to be honest? Well okay. *'Spencer': No, that wasn’t an invitation to start listing off problems… *'Jayde': My heart hurts from the lack of attention it’s been given. All I can think about is how I’m a failure of a Taguel, not being able to reproduce like I should. There’s a hungry feeling in between m— *'Spencer': Jayde. No. Enough. *'Jayde': —but you told me to be honest. *'Spencer': I thanked you for what you had already said. Elaborations weren’t needed. *'Jayde': Then you shouldn’t have sounded sarcastic. *'Spencer': What do you know about sarcasm? You act like you were born and raised in a barn. *'Jayde': Take that back. *'Spencer': Oh, don’t start crying. You know I meant that as a witty comeback. *'Jayde': Maybe it’s not me who needs to learn about sarcasm, mister high and mighty prince guy. *'Spencer': …Why does this always happen with her? Poor girl’s so desperate for attention that she just loves creating drama. Danica and Julius B Support *'Danica': Whew...whew. Holy shit. *'Julius': What? *'Danica': Those dance moves were really hard. Like, damn. *'Julius': That's what your get for bragging about how good you are at dancing. *'Danica': Yeah, I guess so... *'Julius': Let this be a lesson, alright? You can't just say you got the hang of something and skip right to the hardest stuff. *'Danica': But I didn't skip to the hardest part. You took us directly there. *'Julius': Yeah, well...uh, that's a good point. *'Danica': Maybe you're just a bad teacher. *'Julius': Hey, I am not a bad teacher! I taught Kate how to dance and she caught on really well after a lifetime of being convinced she's not meant to be dancing. Maybe you're just the bad student. *'Danica': Hey, I am not a bad student! *'Julius': Well then how aren't you learning what I'm teaching you? *'Danica': Because you're teaching me the hard shit before I'm ready! *'Julius': Because you got overconfident! *'Danica': I wonder who I get that from... *'Julius': What's that supposed to mean? *'Danica': Figure it out for yourself, mister best dancer ever. *'Julius': Hey wait, Danica come back! Joanne and Signele B Support *'Joanne': How’s that story coming along? *'Signele': Perfectly! Here, it’s the newest version of the manuscript! *'Joanne': Er, Signele, I think we need to talk about your penmanship. This is literally just scratches. Can you actually write, or are you just playing pretend? *'Signele': I’m not playing pretend. I guess silly man-spawn eyes aren’t trained well enough to read the language of the Taguel. *'Joanne': You’ve been asking me to read something written in a different language? *'Signele': …No. I lied. *'Joanne': Here, give me something to write with. I’ll show you how to write. … *'Signele': THERE! Can you read that! *'Joanne': Yes, actually, I can. And it’s a lot neater than how a lot of people write. See what putting a little effort into your craft can do? *'Signele': A little effort? I put all sorts of effort into my story. It’s not my fault you can’t read it. *'Joanne': Maybe if you took the time to actually write the letters of the words in your story out, things would work for both of us. *'Signele': I do write the letters. Just like how I was taught. *'Joanne': You aren’t writing in any language I’ve ever read then, because what I see on all your sheets are scratches. What you wrote here, those are letters. *'Signele': Yeah, letters. What you write on the messages for the big fancy royal people. I can write my name forwards and backwards thanks to letters. I don’t need my name for stories, I need STORIES! *'Joanne': You have fun with that, then. Just try to have something I can actually read next time I swing by, please. I’m really curious about what stories you have. Dakota and Pika A Support *'Pika': Hey, Best Finder in Camp. What're ya doing? *'Dakota': Looking for something. *'Pika': You...are? *'Dakota': Yep. I lost one of my daggers. *'Pika': Ah. How long have you been looking? *'Dakota': About an hour now. *'Pika': Whoa...you never take that long to find something. *'Dakota': I know. It's embarrassing. *'Pika': Gee, hard to believe a lowly dagger would prove to be the one thing that dupes the best finder in the Shepherds. *'Dakota': Hm. *'Pika': What? *'Dakota': Nothing. I'm just so defeated. *'Pika': Well, need help? *'Dakota': Nah, I think I have a good idea of where to find it. *'Pika': Okay, you keep me posted. Later Dakota! *'Dakota': ...Later. *'Pika': (Oh man, what a good plan! Sam's idea to take the dagger and hide it in my quiver was such a good idea. That way, it won't get lost from me, and I can give it back to him after he admits total defeat. Truly, the best finder in camp has been defeated by one of Sam's impenetrable riddl—uh...where'd the dagger go??) *'Dakota': Don't mess with a master thief. *'Pika': Dakota! Uh, you found it? *'Dakota': Yeah. It was in your quiver. Funny, huh? *'Pika': Uh... *'Dakota': It was easy to tell. You had a look about you that made it look like your quiver was heavier than usual, despite being empty. Being a thief means making yourself look as innocent as possible. Nice try, but I'm still the best finder in camp. *'Pika': Damn it! Category:Supports